sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Hegehog
Sanic Hegehog is a internet meme based on a poorly drawn Sonic the Hedgehog. Sanic has been used in multiple videos (a notable example is Vinesauce) and has become a viral meme over the internet. LOL :D Spread Later on 19th of July 2010, Newgrounds Forum member fawfulBeans posted a distorted picture of Sonic along with the caption "SANIC RUNS FAST". After this, many videos were spread on Sanic, notable examples include SANIC GANERASHONS, LETS PLAY SANIC THE GAME, The Legend of Sanic and many more. Apperances Usually in MLG related videos, Sanic is used when a fast action is done. Another notable apperance is in MLG Flappy Bird, where he appears as a power up that makes Flappy Bird invincible and really fast, outrunning Sanic himself. Sanic also appears as an enemy in Quickscope Simulator when "Gotta go fast!" mode is on, his theme also plays. Sanic Ball A highly known Sanic game is Sanic Ball. Sanic is the first and main character of the game, but he doesn't have any special abilities. Personality Sanic is always ready to go fast, always wanting to go on fast adventures and swag races. He also seems to be an expierenced racer as a ball, as seen in Sanic Ball. He has many friends that seem to not be as fast as him. Abilities Sanic has always been said to be fast and most of his games present that with a fasts/h meter. He also has the ability to transform into Super Sanic, a stronger and faster version of Sanic. Sanic can also Quickscope Noscope his opponent which means he can oneshot headshot his opponents. Alternative Forms Gotta Go Fast (Lil' Sanic) Gotta Go Fast, also known as Lil' Sanic, is another poorly drawn Sonic with Gotta go Fast drawn above him. The term Gotta Go Fast is from the theme song of Sonic X. Gotta Go Fast also appeared in Steven Universe as a collective figure in one of the episodes. Super Sanic im yellow AND THE TRUE FASTEST THING ALIVE Gotta Go Fast (FNAF) Gotta Go Fast is yet another poorly drawn Sonic who appeared in a video where he replaces Foxy killing the player from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. This character looks similar to the Lil' Sanic/Gotta Go Fast character with an added beard, green pupils and cyan (during camera) or peach skin/eyes. Trivia * TBA Gallery Sanic2.png|Sanic Hegehog saniccloseup.png|A close up of Sanic Hegehog Sanic.jpeg|A closer close up of Sanic HOW_2_PLAY_SANIC_HEGEHOG|Sanic, replacing Sonic, on the Sonic 1 title screen. tumblr_nc7srs3LnF1tq9xv2o1_250.gif|Sanic with a Gun f0a.gif|Sanic racing Classic and Modern Sonic. uncolouredsanic.png|Uncoloured Sanic maxresdefault.jpg|Sanic on the Sanic Ball logo Sanicteam.png|Sanic as he appears on the not real Sanic Team logo. SanicfromSanicBall.jpg|Sanic from the Title Screen of Sanic Ball Sanic.png|Sanic's texture for Sanic Ball. SonicBall.png|Sanic as he appears in Sanic Ball Lil-sanic-classic-sanic-sanic-cult-37276128-234-263.png|Lil' Sanic / Gotta Go Fast gottagofastgif.gif|An animated GIF of Gotta Go Fast/Lil' Sanic going fast. giphy.gif|Another animated GIF of Lil' Sanic SANIC IN STEVEN UNIVERSE.png|''"Lil' Sanic has gone on TV!"'' Maxresdefault2.jpg|Gotta Go Fast (FNAF) Category:Characters Category:Balls